My Bamboo Prince
by DuskMuse711
Summary: 11 years ago Tamaki met her match a match, not only is it a painful memory but she fell in love with the one who deafeted her but he promised to come back 11 years from that day now that he's here will she be able to speak her feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Tamaki looked up at the guy infront of her, she had never known anyone with so much power. As she breathed heavily as she spoke.

"Who...who are you?" He looked at her trumphiantly as he smerked at her he said.

"The names Zoro and I plan to be the greatest swordsman in the world." She looked at him admiring his strength, no one had ever beaten her before. She had faced men who were 10 years older then her,20 even some that were 30 years older then her but this guy who was only 4 years older then herself had beaten her. She felt the urge to fight back the tears but had no success as she felt them swell up in her eyes and run down her small face.

She felt a small hit to the head. As she looked up she saw Zoro topaling over her.

"Hey don't feel bad I promised someone I would become the best no matter what, so I'll make you a promise, 11 years to the date I will come back and take you on again because you know what I heard you were strong and the factor I actually am exustahed means your that good so make me a promise when I come back in 11 years you'll be strong enough to beat me." He extended his hand down to her. She couldn't understand how someone could be that strong but she knew that this was a promise she wanted to keep.

"Alright then it's a promise." As he left the dojo, she felt her heartbeating faster and all she wanted was for him to be coming back already. When she asked her mom if she had a fever her mother looked at her and gave a chuckle.

"That's love sweetheart and I can promise you that if he is truly that amazing, he will be worth the wait." Tamaki thought about what her mother.

"Well..." She blushed as she spoke "I guess he'll be worth the wait." She looked at the calender. It said August, 21st. "Hmmm 11 years to the date, see you on August 21st, 2011, Zoro." She gave one last blush as she flopped down on her bed. "He'll be my prince when I'm 15." 


	2. Chapter 2

*11 years Later*

Zorro laid on his back looking up at the sky. The sun beamed down on him, the smell of salt filled the air and the sounds of waves tied it all together.

"Hey Zorro, What's important about today?" Zorro looked up at his captian, even though his captian was 2 years younger then himself, he still respected him for his goal, To be king of the Pirates.]

"What are you talking about Luffy?"

"Well I went to sneak some food from the kitchen while Sanji was cooking and saw something sorta parchment with your name and today's date."

"Hmm, Luffy your lossing it."

"Maybe but probably not." Zorro was about to argue that when he heard a door open.

"Foods on guys." Sanji yelled while balancing about five plates in his hands.

Everyone gathered around the table after everything was laid out Zorro looked at a plate it was just a plate of rice balls but something to it had a deeper meaning. Then he remember when he was younger a pair of small hands handing him rice balls he looked up at her face.

"Tamaki!"

"Hmmm? Whats that Zorro?"

"We need to go to a town I went to once."

"Hmm why's that?" Zorro looked at the rice ball once more.

"Because I made promise I have to keep." Sanji gave a sigh

"You and your promises." Luffy looked to Sanji then at Zorro with a smirk.

"I'm sure you can do that."

"Alright onward."  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Tamaki had been waiting 11 years to see Zorro, She had gotten up that early to make sure she looked her best. Since it was the summer holidays there was no panick about uniforms. She had asked Maya Maya to loan her some make-up.

"Tamaki, time for breakfast." As she rushed down, she looked into every surface she could to make sure she looked right. She only put a light layer of make up on but it did show. She only wished her bust had become a little bigger.

"Morning Dad." He turned around to see her only he looked as if he were about to have a heart attack.

"Sweetheart, why are you dragging this on? He was just a simplton who came to chanellenge someone. Besides even if he does come this might just be a promise to him.

"I understand, dad. and dad?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I'm still not recondsidering." Her father began to fum.

"Well...I'll be out at the Dojo." She ran as fast as she could wondering if he would explode. About a year after her mother had died, her father planned a wedding. However her father and herself made a deal if Zorro came back it would be cancelled but if he came, fought her then left she had to agree to the wedding. As she sat on the steps, she began to think maybe this is just a match to him.

As the sun rised higher and higher into the air, her hope sunk lower and lower.

"Where is my prince" Tamaki asked herself "Why hasn't he come?" 


	4. Chapter 4

Yuji wake up that morning in a great mood, tomorrow would be 7 years since Tamaki and himself had met, he had decided to do something nice for her.

"I should go see if there's a anime she wants." Yuji went down to eat breakfast, after breakfast he got dressed and was out the door within 5 mins. As he strolled to her family dojo he wonder if she would be up to a movie that day or maybe just going to town. As he came through the gate he blushed when he saw Tamaki, she was wearing a simple green summer dress with a pair of flats.

"Woa...Woah Tamaki y...you look...AMAZING!" Tamaki jumped at the complaiment.

"Oh thank you, Yuji."

"What's with the outfit? I've never seen you dressed like that."

"Oh ummm well you see...hmm your my best friend so I'll tell you, 11 years ago to the day I met the guy of my dreams. He's strong and brave...Yuji is something wrong?" Yuji didn't know how to answer, he just felt hisself tense up. As she leaned in close to see if he was ok, he turned on his heels and ran until he saw the bus stop in sight.

"Why am I so upset?" He asked himself. "It's not as if she ever said she liked me, but why am I this mad.

Tamaki watch as Yuji ran off.  
>"Wh...why is he so upset?" <p>


	5. Chapter 5

Tamaki sat there the sun beming down upon her face, as she began to close her eyes she saw a pair of feet standing in front of her.

"Woah Tamaki, I had been wondering how much you had grown." She looked up to see a tall man with green hair looking down on her, his shoulder were broad.

"Zo..zorro, is that you?"

"In the flesh." He smiled generously. She stood up to see he had grow even taller than she thought he would have been a little shorter and thanks to his height she began to blush.

"Your face is really red, what's wrong you got a fever or something?"

"umm no it's just ummm since you beat me, I've been looking forward to seeing you again."

"Because your gonna beat me this time?"

"Ummm no because...because I..I think I love you Zorro?"

"? Really?" Tamaki felt her face red as she nodded.

"Man, I was hoping you'd say that because I...I think I love you too." She felt his arms rap around her and she rapped her arms around him. After the long embrace, he looked her straight in the face. As he leaned in she felt everything shake around her.

"What is it? A earthquake?...  
>-<p>

"Tamaki, come inside you'll caught a cold." Tamaki opened her eyes to the night sky and her father kind face.

"da..dad? D..did someone come while I was asleep?" Her father looked at her concerly.

"No huh?..." She felt the tears stream down her face.

"I..I guess I'm not as...as Important to him as..as he is to..to me..." 


	6. Chapter 6

Zorro began to pace back and forth at the front of the boat, he knew he was just warying himself out but it didn't matter, what matter to him was that it was almost sunset and he could just see the speck that was their destination.

"Luffy can't this ship move any fast?" Luffy looked up from he was eating.

"You really want to get there that badly?"

"Of course!"

"Well there is one way..."

"Then let's do it come on hurry." Zorro began to feel like he was being pulled when he looked he realize he was being pulled back into a sling shot.

"Lu..Luffy this isn't what I mea..."

"Gummi Gummi Sling Shot" With those words Zorro felt himself fly toward the speck that now was building, sadly the only stop for flying was *SMACK* right into a building.

"Ugh I'll kill Luffy" After he groble he looked up to see he was infront of the Kawazoe Dojo.

As he knocked on the door he wonder how much Tamaki had changed she was really small when they met and when he left she had the cutest smile. As the door open Zorro blanked on what to say but at the door wasn't the young purple haired girl but a older man Zorro knew to be the owner of the dojo.

"uum hello sir may I see Tamaki?"

"Zorro, my you've grown."

"Uh thank you sir may I see Tamaki?" Zorro wasn't in the mood to talk with father.

"...I'm afraid that...my daught never wants to see you ever again."

"Wh...what?"

"You see, she was devistaded after you beat her that she lost all incouragement for Kendo, so i would apperciate if you left and never came back." Without another word he closed the door leave Zorro to stand there in the night.

"Why Tamaki?"

*Meanwhile inside*

Tamaki's father felt horrbile for what he had done but it was for the best.

"Who was at the door,father?" Tamaki asked as she came down the stairs.

"No dear, just someone stoping to ask for directions."

"Oh...Ok..." With that Tamaki went back up to her room.

Sitting on her bed that night she could help but wonder why she was so unimportant to Zorro. She looked at the photo on her desk.

"Mom, you were right, Love is the toughest thing in the world." 


	7. Chapter 7

As Zorro sat at Port waiting for his captian and the crew to arrive at port, he wondered "Why? Why Tamaki?"

* * *

><p>Tamaki laid on her bed, she felt the tears swell up in her eyes as she laid awake.<p>

"Who can I talk to right now?" as if by fate her cell phone began to shake.

"H...hello?" she held back the tears as to not worry who was on the other end.

"Tamaki it's me, Rin" She gave a sigh of knowing it was a friend.

"Oh hey what's up?"

"You'll never guess what just happened?"

"What?"

"Remember that battle we began on the movie set?"

Tamaki thought back to the movie set she had made got in trouble on.

"Yes...yes why do you ask?"

"Well the director wants the two of us to become tv show stars!"

"Your serious?"

"Yeah he's telling us the details tomorrow into can you meet me at the station at 2pm?"

"O...of course I'll see you then." As she close her cell phone she thought to herself. "Today did suck but maybe something bad has to happen for something good to happen."


	8. Chapter 8

As Zorro sat on the dock he saw the ship coming in. Usopp began to lay on the dry land.  
>"Oh I'm never going to go back to sea again."<br>"We're leaving." Zorro said in a sturn voice as he walked onto the ship.  
>"Zorro...did something happen?"<br>"Let's just say she hates my guts." Everyone was stunned.  
>"Zorro...Zorro I'm sorry." Luffy really didn't know what to do he felt like he need to say something, but what?<br>"Hey Zorro, who said that? Her? or her parents?"  
>"It was her father, Why Nami?"<br>Nami was the only female member of the Straw Hat Pirates, so only she could help Zorro.

"Umm let me think...Her father I'm positive."  
>"He was lying to you he didn't want to see her."<br>"Why what did I do?"  
>"He probably wants her to marry some rich guy which means, We'll be staying in this city until you confess to her."<br>"yeah...Wait WHAT?" His face told the story of his heart. Before he could say a word there was a distant yell.  
>"Hey you with the green hair, How would you like to be a star?"<p>

Tamaki stood leaning aganist a pillar wondering if she should have been at home waiting for Zorro to show at least one more day but as she was about to turn she saw the blue hair step off the train.

"Hey Tama-chan so happy you could make it." As Tama look Rin's smile she told a little white lie.  
>"I won't miss it for the world."<br>As Tama and Rin sat down for lunch Rin began to explain what happened.  
>"Since the Blade Bravers movie ended the series they want to make a sequel series with teens taking over for the Blade Bravers. But the two girls they were gonna higher got a job offering on something like Gossip Girl so they asked me if the two of us would be willing to take the main girls. What do you say?"<p>

Tama was speechless offered a part on her favorite show.  
>"Sure I mean of course."<p>

_  
>little do Zorro and Tama know but this is actually going to bring them together.<p>

I'm sorry I've been taking so long to update these know a days I've been juggling the story, my real novel and my summer job plus when you add writers block to it all it just adds the pain :P so if you have a Idea for me i would really apperciate it. 


	9. Chapter 9

Tamaki looked in the mirror. In it she saw a strong young woman in a red battle outfit from Brave Blader.

"You excited, Tama?" Rin came in. She wore a black battle outfit.

"O..of course, I'm just neverous about messing up my lines like in the movie."

"Tama, Relax you'll do great just remember what you've learned."

"Right of course." As the day went tama began to feel comfortable enough to talk with the cast & crew. She noticed the green blade braver sorta just looking at her from a far but everytime she'd approch him he'd run the other way.

"...What Rin?"

"I said isn't this great of all the show to get on we get on the brave bladers."

"Yeah..it's great..."

"...listen I got to go get ready for the scene, you should what up here for your character's big entrance."

"Right see ya after the scene."

"You know it."

After Rin left Tama stood on the thin metal bridge, the ones above tv sets. Her character was going to jump down from there for her big entrance. All of a sudden the bridge began to shake then the whole bridge went sideways. One moment Tama is standing on the bridge the next she's hanging on for dear life not to fall. She dare not look down but she could hear people scream & some yelling. "Hold on." But Tama's fingers began to lose grip one by one. Then she felt the rush of falling. She was sure she was done for but then she felt someone's arms rapped around her. She looked up to see green brave blader looking down on her. "You?...who are..." She felt her words slur and then passing out.

When she woke up she felt Rin looking down on her.  
>"Tama oh thank god your alright."<p>

"What happened?"

"One of the cords wasn't tight on the bridge and it sorta feel apart. Thank god he was there."

"Who?"

"Green Brave Blader when you fell he caught you."

"What..what's his name?"

"Oh hmm his name, I think they said it was Zorro."

Ohh things are really heating up. 


	10. Chapter 10

Tamaki ran out of set house and down the road of sets. She barely gave Rin time to tell her where Zoro was before she ran. As she rounded the corner, she saw a green costume surrounded by a group of people. She stood there motionless, almost not breathing until she saw they were turning to leave. She felt all the air in her lungs rush out as she called.  
>"Zoro!"<p>Zoro heard someone calling behind him, he wasn't sure if he would regret turning around or not but he couldn't stand there like a idiot all day so he turned around to see Tamaki standing about a few feet away from him.<br>"Tamaki." It was the first time they had seen each other face to face since they were kids, she was still shorter then him but she still had her sweet purple eyes that flared with determination espacially when she did kendo.  
>"Hey, Tamaki. Man it's been a long time hasn't it..."<br>"Why..."  
>"Sorry?"<br>"Why..why were you so late? WHY DIDN'T YOU SHOW UP WHEN YOU PROMISED? WERE YOU DETAINED SOMEWHERE OR WHAT?"  
>"Ummm, I..I'm sorry...I...I..for..forgot about it till the day of."<br>"...stay..."  
>"What?"<br>"JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME." As she turned around to run, Zoro saw her eyes water and tears run down her face as she ran back to set.  
>"...I'm such a idiot." <p>


	11. Chapter 11

Tamaki laid on her bed running what Zoro had said to her over and over. "Sorry, I forgot the promise until the day of."

"How..how could he say that. I mean i'd understand if he was detained or something but he simply forgetting...thats horrible."

Zoro sat there with his head in his hands.  
>"I am such a idiot, why did i say that to her?"<br>"Because your a idiot, a moron, a nincumpoo, I can continue." Said Nami "Thanks Nami, thats just the motivational boost i need right now."  
>"Well, maybe you should think before you said anything."<br>"Relax, Zoro, Sanji, Usop and me already devizing a plan to help you out."

"Uhh Luffy is that such a good idea"  
>Luffy ignore Nami as he continued on. "Alright Sanji, you and Usopp will start by pretend to mug her then Zorro will sup in and save her from you two."<br>"Sounds like a good plan"  
>"Umm luffy..."<br>"Alright lets do this"  
>"but you guys..."<br>"Alright its on." said Luffy as they walked off the boat.  
>Nami turned to Zoro and asked "So how did you two meet?" "Her father owns a Kendo Dojo."<br>"Do you think we should tell them?"  
>"...lets let them figure it out themselves." <p>


	12. Chapter 12

Tamaki couldn't believe the mood she was in as she walked around the city. Her head fummed with anger. As she rounded a corner she ran face first into 3 tall men with ski mask on.

"Gives us your money." She simply looked at them and step to the left to go around them.  
>"Hey hey hey, What part of we're mugging you didn't you get?"<br>"The part where I'm in a really bad mood." She continued on.  
>"Hey we're not done..." The young man could finish before they knew what had happen they were seeing stars.<p>

Luffy, Uoisp and Sanji limped back to the ship. Luffy hadn't felt pain like that in years. "Who knew you could catigorize thin tree brenches as a weapon." Luffy exclaimed as he lay on deck.

"Well I see you three have figured out why i suggest no to your plan?" Zoro said as he sat with Nami running lines.

The three looked to him and in unison yelled.  
>"YOU KNEW SHE'D BEAT US UP?" He looked up with a evil smile on his face.<br>"Yep."

"Ummm, Zoro have you gotten to page 8 yet?"  
>"Not yet, Why?"<br>"Umm, you might want to." Zoro flipped 2 pages ahead.  
>"Alright, Black high fives Red, Green comes on screen and...WHAT!"<p>

Tamaki read through her script. Her mind kept going back to Zoro.  
>"Ugh it's bad enough that we both have to work on set together. Oh well thats it that's...WHAT?"<p>

The Director sat in his trailer, drinking his coffee.  
>"Director, i need to speak with you!" Zoro exclaimed.<br>"Director, i need to speak with you!" Tamaki exclaimed.

The director looked at his two stars.  
>"How can I help you two?" Zoro looked at him.<br>"Yes you can, by explaining this?" He slapped the script onto the Director's lap. "Page 8, Brave Blader Red and Green begin the greatest relationship in history. What is this?"

"You rescuing her just made me think Of course thats it the only thing this stories missing Romance." There was a long silence only brought out of by the quiet voice of tamaki.  
>"I guess if it's for the sake of the show." Zoro felt his heart leap a little as she agreed to it, to him a on-screen romance was better then no romance.<p>

As everyone left Tamaki began to feel a weight off her chest realizing she could be with him. She still felt hatred but she wasn't sure what that hatred was toward but in the bottom of her heart she knew that it was not toward Zoro. 


End file.
